


two sweethearts and the summer wind

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, Jeith - Freeform, Lade, Lankade, M/M, break day, jaith - Freeform, lance and keith are best friends, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: the mfe pilots, paladins, and atlas crew take a well deserved beach day.SPOILER: featuring james and keith napping on a hammock





	two sweethearts and the summer wind

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again with the frank sinatra title

Somehow, the Atlas crew, the MFE pilots, and the paladins couldn’t be away from each other. It was like a gravitational pull that they couldn’t resist. The teams hung out with each other and some created some bonds that lead to relationships such as James and Keith and Lance and Ryan Kinkade. Others were unknown or kept secret, but there was no denying that they all had a strong bond.

They were all no longer soldiers fighting in battle alongside another, but friends, almost family.

So when Shiro proposed that the teams hang out with their family before their long voyage to space, they all decided to head down to a beach in Costa Rica.

The trip there was calming. There were no sounds of cannons or explosions, just the soft noise of the Black lion’s humming as it glided through the bright sky, and the gentle beeping of the purple screens.

James was standing next to the pilot’s chair, leaning on it as he watched the clouds pass by. 

“I haven’t been to a beach in like forever.” James started with a gentle sigh. James was excited, to say the least. If he was alone in his jet he would be cheering and squirming in his seat, but around Keith, he kept his cool. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a beach at all.” Keith informed him, his voice monotonous. James frowned at that.

”Well, let’s make this first trip memorable.” James replied, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. 

When they arrived, the lions were sitting in a half circle around the secluded area they settled in. The Atlas was hanging above their heads with staff members that chose to stay inside. 

The people who chose to have fun in the sun ran out wearing their bathing suits, and sprung into the water. They splashed happily at each other, no tension plaguing the air, but instead, a carefree feeling replaced it.

Shiro and Curtis were sitting down on their chairs, sipping a drink with sunglasses covering their eyes. Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were already burying Romelle in the sand. 

“Hey Keith!” Lance called out. Keith turned his head to look over at him. Lance’s brown skin glowed beautifully under the shining sun, Keith thought he looked relaxed for once, and for that, he was happy.

”Play volleyball with us!” He said, jerking his thumb back to his boyfriend Ryan; his friends Rizavi and Leifsdottir watching from the sidelines. 

“Sure. James is on my team.”

”Deal.” They shook hands and ran over to where they were standing. James was unsure to what Keith has gotten him into, but he didn’t mind. 

Keith took his place behind the net and Lance did too. They game had begun.

They were amateur players with no plan. 

“Mine!” James shouted as the ball shot up into the air, over the net, and was falling near James. The MFE pilot put his wrists together, bumping it up into the air where Keith quickly ran and hit it down to the opposite side. Kinkade wasn’t quick enough to block the ball, causing Keith and James to earn the point.

”Yes!” Keith cheered, putting his hands up in the air for a double high-five which James gladly initiated. 

The game ended with James and Keith winning. 

Keith and Lance still had a rivalry. It wasn’t aggressive like it was before, but instead it resorted to it being playful. The volleyball game was a competition to see who’s better and Keith obviously was. 

Lance wasn’t satisfied, so, they ran into the ocean and had a race to see who can swim fastest to one rock and back.

James and Kinkade were watching them.

”As much as I love him, he’s stupid.” Kinkade said as he watched Keith and Lance swim almost elegantly through the turquoise water.

James nodded in agreement, “They’re idiots, but cute ones at that.” 

Kinkade groaned in agreement as well. 

It was unclear to who touched the rock first. Lance and Keith stepped out of the ocean arguing, water dripping from their chests and hair. 

“I obviously won.” Keith said gently pushing Lance to the side.

Lance groaned, “No you didn’t. My arms are lankier, I had the advantage and I used them.”

”No. I have better stamina, Galra genes. You were slow, therefore, I touched the rock faster.”

”You’re wrong. You’re just mad that you lost.”

”I didn’t lose! You did.”

They were arguing back and forth until they started to wrestle in the sand. James and Kinkade had no desire to break them up, they were enjoying the show.

Keith and Lance grew tired and laid beside each other on the sand under the hot sun, gasping for air. 

Lance liked riling Keith up.

” _Vete a la mierda, gane_.” Lance mumbled.

James snorted, “ _Nadie ganó, ustedes dos son idiotas_.”

Lance looked up at him, James looked down at him.

”¿ _Entiendes_?” 

“ _Si, soy de España_.” 

Lance’s mouth is agape, “Thought I heard an accent.” James smiled at that. 

”That means we can talk shit about people without them knowing.” Lance smiled.

James laughed, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Lance got up and ran to Veronica when she called his name. She was holding surfboards and Lance had never felt so excited.  

 

James soon grew tired of the heat burning at his skin and the sand grinding softly at his feet. He laid down on a clean hammock that was set up by local Costa Ricans that took care of the beach, for a gesture of gratitude.

From afar, he heard birds chirping and singing a song and leaves swaying from the wind. He was playing with his dog tags. One had his name on it and the other had Keith’s. He was falling asleep, but a weight that came upon his body woke him up.

Keith was laying down on top of him, his head coming to rest on his chest, just below his collarbone and his arms tucked close to him. James loosely wrapped his arms around him then started to slowly let his fingertips dance along Keith’s smooth back.

James brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face with his fingers. He then grabbed Keith’s arms and tugged them up higher, causing the boy on him to move upwards and place his head in James’ neck.

It was odd that Keith was strangely affectionate in such a public place with a lot of people, people of which he knew. Sleepy Keith was a wonder, but James wasn’t complaining. He liked affectionate Keith, the Keith who wasn’t afraid to show love in front of people.

When James felt Keith nuzzle his face against his neck, he physically felt himself melt. His cheeks began to burn and his heart grew three sizes more to the point where it was beating against his ribcage, expanding. 

James turned his head a little and placed a kiss on his head. He then placed his foot down on the sand and started to rock the hammock, swinging them gently side to side.

James didn’t fall asleep. Instead, he watched Keith sleeping in his arms.

The pilot caught a whiff of food that was in the air. Hunk, Kinkade, and Sal started to make food with a crowd surrounding them hungrily with plates.

There was a soft padding of feet jogging against the sand coming towards James and the boy sleeping on top of him. It was Allura.

“Food is ready! I suggest you come before everything is gone.” She smiled warmly, looking fondly down at the boys.

James smiled back at her and shook his head, “No thank you. I want to stay here and not bother him. It might be a while before he gets to sleep again.” 

She understood and nodded her head. She jogged back to the crowd of people. 

The cool wind blew again, rustling the trees and let patches of sunlight cascade upon Keith’s pale skin and against his own tan skin. The fresh wind along the blistering sun was a perfect cocktail that created relaxation and comfort. 

Keith shifted slightly and let out a content sigh. “Best beach trip ever.”

”Yeah?” James sighed. He was surprised at his own voice. It sounded too sweet that it made his teeth ache.

Keith nodded against his neck, his fluffy hair tickling James’ jaw. “Wanna be here forever.”

James smiled. “Me too. We’ll come back once we kick ass.” He laughed softly.

Keith nodded, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> my grandma is visiting family at nicaragua and i have never felt so jealous 
> 
> also my mom told me that we have family in costa rica like whattttt does that mean we’re going to visit them
> 
> ALSO YES MY HC IS THAT JAMES IS FROM SPAIN OK


End file.
